Hate and blind love
by HBKshawnM0091
Summary: Stephanie and Trish have not gotten along,but when two "stranger", they fall in love ... Shawn and Randy!
1. Intro

I do not own anything! Shawn/Stephanie and Trish/Randy ... Rob, Dwayne, Hunter, Ric, and Dave  
  
Stephanie and Trish have not gotten along but when two "strangers" help them. They fall madly in love and now they have to tell there boyfriends. Stephanie/Shawn - Trish/Randy  
  
"No Trish that's it you always wanted to be like me" Stephanie yelled "what in hell are you talking about" "for instance You tried to steal Hunter, you got Test after I did, you went after Kurt what else . . . I managed Rob your dating the man." fuck you Stephanie" she yelled slamming her door "oh you did not bitch" Stephanie said to herself Stephanie opened the door "you bitch" she yelled poking Trish's shoulder Trish rolled her eyes and pushed Stephanie and Stephanie pushed back with more force Trish went to slap Stephanie until Vince grabbed her hand "stop it" he looked to Stephanie grabbing her arm pushing her out of Trish's locker room." that's not fiar dad!" Stephanie yelled, "Leave it Stephanie" Vince firmly said Stephanie walked down the hall slamming her locker door. Later on the night Trish walked by Stephanie locker room the same time Stephanie walked out. "You again" Stephanie mumbled out Trish turned to Stephanie pushing her in her locker room to the floor she jumped of Stephanie slapping her face Stephanie trying to block. Stephanie pushed Trish off her when two men walked in "I see we got a cat fight going on" one man said in a deep southern voice, one grabbed Trish shoulders pulling her out of Stephanie's room. Stephanie tried to run after but the other man stood in front of the door 


	2. Talking

"Move" she yelled "move Damn it" she yelled louder she looked away from outside the room to the man "ahhh Shawn Michaels of all people" she rolled her eyes walking away to the couch. He closed the door and followed "what do you mean by that?" . . . the man pushed the little blonde in the room "damn girl you can sure pick them" she turned to him "what in the hell does that mean, Randy" he smiled and plopped on the couch "with Stephanie you know how to pick them" she sat down next to him on the couch "what a bitch I fucking hate her" "its ok baby here let me help you turn around" "what" "just do it" she turned not sure what Mr. Orton was thinking in that head of his he placed his hands on her shoulder rubbing them . . .Shawn sat down next to Stephanie "I help ya out and what do I get?" she scooted away from him "whatever" she whispered "Oh! Come on Steph what's wrong?" scooting closer to her. Stephanie pointed to the door "that ...that Bitch!" he rolled his eyes "I know that but, why are you so..." she cut him off "bitchy!" she yelled "No No No so repelled by me" he moved forward moving the hair out of her face. She couldn't help but smile" she is such a bitch" "I know princess" leaning back putting his arm around her . . . "Thank You Randall!" he moved in closer "what did you call me . . .Randall?" she smiled "Randall" she leaned back "god I haven't had someone call me that in years" she smiled at him "god you know how to calm a girl down" he laughed "well practice makes perfect" she laughed at his sexual joke they looked around the room thinking of something to say "sooo . . . How is Life I mean Evolution treating you? He nodded "good Dave, Ric, Hunter all good" she nodded "good me to, umm me and Rob are going steady" "is this an on-screen thing or for real?" "For real it's been a month" they nodded "not to be a jerk but how did he get you? Come on your Trish Stratus" she loved the compliment and moved in close to him "by being sweat" he raised an eyebrow . . . "You had to admit the whole DX thing was great" Shawn laughed out "you and Hunter took all the fun out of it by time I got in it. it was kind of not the same I would of love to be Chyna be in it with you and Hunter" she smiled "we did some crazy stuff I loved it" looking back on some of his more daring times "to bad it faded away" Stephanie said with a sad voice "I love to bring it back but I don't have those types of powers" he nodded "ya well can't live in the past I guess?" he let out a puff of air "so Stephanie McMahon going out with The great one" she smiled "yep" he ran his fingers threw his hair "owww" she moved closer "what did the Sexy boy have in mind?" . . . "By being sweat huh? Kind of like I am right now?" she smiled and stood up with discomfort "ya just like this" he stood up stretching out his arms "I think I got a new friend in Randy Orton" he extended his hand "friend?" she shook it and he moved her closer to him hugging Trish. . "Uh-oh not this sexy boy" and winked at Steph Stephanie glared at him "but this Sexy Boy has got a new buddy". Shawn stood up "well Princess I must go" Stephanie stood up "well friend it is Shawn by the way..."she moved in and hugged him "thank you" he kissed her cheek. . . . Trish backed up from the hug and after a couple seconds moved back in to kiss his cheek "thank you Randy but I have to clear some things up with Steph."Randy smiled "ok" Trish walked out to see Shawn Michaels outside Stephanie's locker room. "Hey Shawn is Steph still in there?" he looked up shocked to see anyone "ya". He moved aside "go in" 


	3. Trish and Rob

She turned the door nod "Steph" peeked her head in "are you here?" She walked the rest in "what did you do to Shawn he acting weird". Stephanie snapped back "nothing" Trish shook her head. "No, I came in here to apologize for some odd reason I feel bad" Stephanie shook her head. "No it was my fault I'm sorry", they sat down on the couch to watch the rest of RAW. Later on that night . . . Trish stood in front of the Evolution locker room about to nock but decided to see Rob. "Hey Honey" she greeted walking in. He stood up kissing her "where were you earlier?" She rubbed her neck "with a friend" "Steph? Or a different friend?" she smiled "Oh someone new" he smiled "Dude tells me its killen me" She hesitated" well he . . . ""he?" "Don't take it that way he is so sweat and seems to care about me" Rob nodded "and who is he?" She mudderd out "Randy Orton" He smiled "oh god the legend killer! No no that's bad news cause with Randy comes Evolution" She rolled her eyes "so what Randy tells me Evolution is not all that bad" "Its not the people in it ok I lie it is the people in it and the way they do things and how they always get there way" She moved in closer "we are just friends Robby" "Did you tell Steph about this she would agree with me?" "Well she kind of was with me when I met him" "Wait How?" "He stopped me from fighting her" He rolled his eyes "another fight god you two are like sisters" "Well nothing is wrong now she apologized and so did I" He laughed "Stephanie McMahon apologizes! What got her in a good mood?" Trish thought for a while "not what but who?" She stood up "I'll be right back I have something to do" 


	4. Stephanie and Dwayne

"don't get so mad Dwayne me and Trish always fight"   
  
he let out a puff of air "I know but you always seen to start them"   
  
her mouth dropped "excuse me!"   
  
Trish poked her head threw the door "Stephanie?"   
  
she walked in "oh, hi Dwayne did I come at a bad time?"   
  
Stephanie stood up "no Trish"   
  
Trish sat next to Stephanie "I have something to ask you Steph rob insist i do"   
  
"shoot"   
  
"ok is it wrong for a girl to be friends with a guy?"   
  
Stephanie thought "no, why?"   
  
"Because I happen to befriends with a guy and . . ."   
  
Dwayne cut her off "Rob will only get mad if it is the wrong guy sooo ... my point is who?" she inhaled "Randy Orton"   
  
he laughed Stephanie sharply looked at him "so I think Randy is a nice guy and plenty smart look he joined Evolution"   
  
Dwayne stopped laughing "Randy Orton? Ok the open title of this man THE LADYKILLER does that show he has any respect foe any woman?"   
  
Trish looked around "no, but he is so different around me he not the lady-killer around me he's sweat and . . ."   
  
Dwayne smiled "its all a plan ok I'm not trying to be mean but i just don't want anything to heart you"   
  
Stephanie looked at Trish "don't listen to him not all men are after one thing"   
  
"but really they are and so are women you didn't start dating me Steph, cause I had a great personality"   
  
she smiled "well . . . "   
  
"but Randy and Shawn started talking to us cause we did have a great personality they could of just let us fight"   
  
"whoa!! Where does Shawn Michaels come from"  
  
Trish's mouth drop "sorry Steph"   
  
"Stephanie!!"  
  
"What? I talk to him"   
  
"if I know Shawn Michaels he made a move"   
  
"Dwayne, he's not the same Shawn that I hung out with Hunter, he's different he's..."   
  
Dwayne smiled "changed once a heart breaker always a heart breaker well if you don't care I don't care Steph your choice".   
  
she smiled "thank you"   
  
Trish smiled. "ok its going to be ok Dwayne trust us". 


	5. Would I ?

(Threw many mouths of being friends with Randy and Shawn). . .   
  
"Randy wait" Trish yelled out  
  
he turned, "hey baby"   
  
she caught up to him "I was wondering if you were willing to go out with me and Steph and Shawn?"   
  
he smiled "is Mr. Monday night ok with this?"   
  
she nodded yes with her finger crossed behind her.   
  
He put his arm around her and walked down the hall Dave (Batista), Ric and Hunter walk out of their locker room   
  
"Hey Randy wuts up?" Dave asks   
  
"Wooo what is that under your arm?" Richard ask Hunter sneered   
  
"oh just a friend Ric"   
  
"so what is Rand y Orton doing tonight?" Dave asks   
  
Randy looked to Trish "just going out with a friend and her friend"   
  
"this friend wouldn't happen to be Trish? Would it?" Ric ask jokingly   
  
Randy smiled "you got it Ric" sarcastically he said   
  
"and her friend wouldn't happen to be Stephanie? Would it?" Hunter ask not taking him eyes of Trish   
  
"yes and her friend Shawn" Hunter nodded tapped Dave's shoulder "see ya man"   
  
Dave called out Ric walked over to Trish and Randy "don't worry about the big man he's still touchy on Steph and you guys have fun"   
  
Ric fallowed Dave and Hunter "WOOOOOO" . . .   
  
"Have any of you seen Shawn Michaels?" Stephanie ask the faceless worker   
  
"oh never mind i see him" she ran toward him "Shawn wait" she yelled out   
  
he turned wide eyed to see her he opened his arms "hey princess"   
  
he put out his arm escorting her down the hall "so what's on your mind princess?"   
  
he looked down on her   
  
she scratched her neck and stopped "I know we always known each other but now without Hunter we can be better friends"   
  
he nodded   
  
"my point is would you like to go out with me..."   
  
he touched his chest and stepped back and let out a puff of air "me go out with you!"   
  
"Now Shawn let me finish"   
  
"oh ok finish princess"   
  
she tried not to laugh "out with me and Trish, Randy"   
  
he looked to the ceiling "would I like to go out with Stephanie McMahon?"   
  
he touched his chin "ok"   
  
he looked to her she siyed with relief "you thought I was going to say no! Didn't you? Stephanie had a doaht?" she snapped back "NO!"   
  
and hit him playfully they continued walking down the hall when they met up with Hunter. "Stephanie and Shawn!" he yelled out   
  
"what a odd pair the old washed out Shawn with my ex-wife"   
  
Shawn laughed "funny you'd say that Hunter your the one with a back up crew in everyone your matches"   
  
suddenly Trish and Randy walked up behind Stephanie and Shawn   
  
"Steph what's going on?" Trish asks   
  
Stephanie looked over her shoulder "just Hunter"   
  
"Hey Hunter leave Steph alone" Randy said standing between Hunter and Shawn   
  
Hunter looked at Randy and down at Stephanie "what do me and Shawn have to do with Stephanie?"   
  
Randy put out his arms "Hunter, Randy lets go we got a match"   
  
Dave yelled out Hunter turned to Dave and back to Randy "you watch it boy"   
  
he looked to Steph and walked away Randy looked to Trish "see ya tonight baby"   
  
Trish nodded "what was all that about?" Trish ask   
  
Shawn turned to Trish "just Hunter being himself, well Princess I'm in that match to see ya later" he ran of   
  
"Steph it is so ovouse that Hunter still likes you"   
  
"what? I don't see it"   
  
"you don't see it he was jealous when he saw you with Shawn that's why he flipped out." Stephanie looked in the direction Hunter walked away to "do you really think that",   
  
Trish nodded "yes" . . . 


	6. They look good

(At the McMahon Mansion).   
  
"Stephanie is you ready yet" Trish yelled from outside the bathroom door.   
  
Stephanie walked out in short wavy white dress and a light blue tank top.   
  
"God Steph can that dress get any shorter?" she jokingly ask.,   
  
"Come on look at you"   
  
Trish spinned around her was wearing pink short wavy dress with a white strapless shirt and a cowboy hat.   
  
Trish touched her hat "here try this on"   
  
She took of her hat and put it on Stephanie.   
  
She agusted it "looks good"   
  
They fixed their make-up grabbed there purses and walked down the spiral staircase   
  
"Dad do we look divine?" Stephanie asks   
  
He looked up "who are two trying to impress?"   
  
"Don't listen to him you to look beautiful" Linda said poking her head into the room   
  
"Thank you Mrs. McMahon"   
  
They walked out the door to Stephanie's Hummer H2 and drove to the Dinner.   
  
They got out all giggling and stopped dead in there tracks to see Randy in black dress pants with a black dress shirt half open and sunglasses and Shawn in tight denim pants and a tight black tee. The two girls froze to see how damn sexy they look. Shawn and Randy walked over to Trish and Stephanie   
  
"Good evening Baby" Randy greeted   
  
"Love the hat princess" Shawn pointed to Steph's hat   
  
"Randy you look good"   
  
"And Shawn WOW!"   
  
At the same time Randy and Shawn said "we know" and laughed   
  
"Lets eat ladies" Randy said pointing to the door   
  
Shawn and Randy escort Stephanie and Trish to there seat.   
  
Randy pulls out a seat for Trish and those sits down himself.   
  
Stephanie pulls out the seat for Shawn and hits down herself.   
  
"thanx steph" he laughed out   
  
The waitress comes over and they order their drinks.   
  
When they got their drinks Trish toasted to Randy he winded his arm with hers (to do that romantic drink thing.) Stephanie looked at Shawn toasted there drinks clashing them together spilling some on Stephanie   
  
"Oh my god I'm sorry Steph"   
  
"Its ok"  
  
"No no let me get that" he got a napkin grabbed under her skirt and rubbed the beer out of her dress.   
  
Stephanie touched Shawn's hand "its ok"   
  
He looked up at her staring in her eyes which seemed forever to him he shook his head breaking the trance.   
  
Randy stood up "would your like to dance?"   
  
Trish looked around "no one else is"  
  
He leaned in "so" doing his sexy half smile she weakens to his smile   
  
"Ok"   
  
Stephanie stood up with Shawn and followed Randy and Trish. 


	7. Little white lies

Little White Lies by Sammy Hagar came on.   
  
Randy spun Trish around they walked to the dance floor they had so much fun spinning and laughing they did not notice people watching and some joining in. The song stopped everyone clapped Stephanie and Trish grew red from embarrassment Shawn bowed and When its Love By Van Halen (slow love song) came on.   
  
Trish ocwardly ask "should we"   
  
She looked over to Stephanie already dancing with Shawn   
  
"you don't have to" Trish put her arms around Randy's waist and danced when they were dancing Trish and Stephanie would smile at each other thinking about the lyrics of the song and how they felt about the men closest to them. When the song was over they both know how they felt they sat down all four silent   
  
"It's not like you cheated we jus had a romantic moment" Randy broke   
  
"no, Randy it's not that" Stephanie said   
  
"what? Tell us please" Shawn ask   
  
Trish turns Randy to her "In that song he said How do I know when its love? He said its something you feel together"   
  
he nodded "I feel the same way, Trish I know now more then ever that I love you"   
  
she smiled "and I love you Randy not in some friendship way this love I never felt before it is all new to me"   
  
Randy touched her face and kissed her Both Stephanie and Shawn were listening   
  
Stephanie looked at Shawn "what they sad"   
  
he moved in and kissed her.   
  
"What are we going to do?" Randy ask   
  
Trish thought "I know what I have to do but its going to be hard cause I still have some sort of feelings for Rob"   
  
he nodded "I know it will take time but I will get you Trish"   
  
she smiled "I'll make sure of it" she added   
  
they looked over to Shawn and Stephanie still kissing rapidly.   
  
They looked at each other "looks like that's the last thing on there mind"   
  
Randy poked Trish "eeeehhhemmm excuse me but save it after dinner"   
  
they both laughed   
  
"sorry" 


	8. You guys

A couple walked over to them   
  
"you guys are the cutest couple we've ever seen" the women said   
  
"you guys are the total opposite" pointing out that Shawn and Stephanie are more open when showing relationship and that Trish and Randy are more laid back. "we hope to have a bit of all of you in us"   
  
Trish smiled at Randy and back at the couple "thank you"   
  
"when are you guys getting married? if not already?"  
  
Stephanie looked at Shawn and Trish looked at Randy They both thought   
  
"soon I hope" Stephanie said   
  
Trish looked at her wide eyed and back at Randy "us to"   
  
The two walked away holding each other hands   
  
"well that was sweet" Shawn said   
  
"did you both mean it what you told them" Randy ask   
  
Trish and Stephanie Trish laughed "depends on my soon or Stephanie's soon"   
  
Stephanie stook out her tough "funny Trish"   
  
Shawn grabbed Stephanie's face making her look at him "I have to be with you"   
  
she nodded "you will just ..."   
  
"NO! I don't want to wait I have to have you Steph"   
  
she nodded "I know"   
  
Trish was listening to Steph and Shawn "Steph we have to tell Dwayne and Rob"   
  
Randy touched Trish's leg "I'll be there for you when you do it"   
  
"me to" Shawn said to Stephanie   
  
Randy stood up "well we've been here for a good hour or two it's time we go home"   
  
Trish, Stephanie and Shawn stood up and stretched Stephanie kissed Shawn she turned away from flinging her hair and walked away he followed grabbing her all the way. Trish shook her head and put her arm around Randy's waist and followed Shawn and Stephanie 


	9. Never

When out side   
  
"Randy I never want it to end"   
  
"I know I know"   
  
she put her hand under his shirt rubbing his abs "I want you to come with me"   
  
as soon as she said that Stephanie walked over "Hey I'm going to take Shawn home, OK? Trish I will see ya home"   
  
(Trish spent the night over Stephanie's house)   
  
Stephanie walked over to her Hummer H2 and got in not driving away yet.   
  
"Well Stephanie's house is open she is taken Shawn home so we can go there instead of a Hotel, I don't want to feel cheap"  
  
he laughed "alright"   
  
They got in his 360 F Spider and peeled out of the driveway . . .  
  
"So Princess do you know the way to my Hotel?"   
  
Stephanie looked at Shawn "No, but I know the way to my house"   
  
he smiled "if that's an invitation I'm buyen" . . .   
  
Stephanie and Shawn parked at the house  
  
"hey what are Randy and Trish doing here?"   
  
Shawn looked out the window to the Farrii and looked at Stephanie and peeked back at the backseat   
  
Stephanie smiled "one good reason to have a Hummer"   
  
she crawled back to the backseat and Shawn followed . . .   
  
Trish and Randy tip-toed up the spiral staircase she pointed to the right   
  
"this is the spare bedroom" she whispered   
  
they slowly closed the door and locked it. Randy sat on the bed taking off his shirt raveling his chizeled abs. Trish had a mischievous smile upon her when she saw those. He looked up to her and smiled. Trish walked over to him and laid on him pushing him down on the bed. He grabbed her waist pulling her under him. They kissed . . .  
  
Stephanie laid on the back seat. Shawn crawled on top of her ripping his shirt off. Stephanie adomaticly touched his chest. He unbuttoned his pants. Stephanie took off her shirt he went to stand up to slide of her pants when he hit his head. Stephanie laughed pulling his head down on her chest still laughing.   
  
He rubbed the back of his head "owww"   
  
"shhh" Stephanie still laughing.  
  
He set his head up "this is harder then i thought," he laughed out he rolled of her and then slid off his pants so did Stephanie he crawled back on her.   
  
"Ok lets try this again" he kissed her neck . . .   
  
Trish looked beside her and still Randy was beside her.   
  
He woke, "hey baby"   
  
she kissed his cheek "hey"  
  
He rolled out of bed and put on his pants she set up   
  
"were you goin?"   
  
"To the bathroom" she smiled   
  
"ok"   
  
he walked into the bathroom she stood up rummaging threw her clothes for something to put on. She looked around   
  
"Randy!"  
  
"What?"   
  
"Were not in my room"   
  
he walked out of the bathroom "what?"   
  
she stood up rapping the sheet around her "were in Stephanie's room"  
  
he looked around "you mean we ... in that bed ... were Dwayne and Steph" he shivered "nothing against your friend but ... they"   
  
Trish smiled "I know"   
  
She slipped on some sweat pants.   
  
Randy laughed "I bet those are Dwayne's"   
  
Trish laughed "wouldn't dout it" and slipped on a tee-shirt . . 


	10. Damn Hummer

Stephanie opened her eyes she cracked her neck "owww"  
  
Shawn laughed "I thought you'd never wake up"   
  
she moved around "uncomfortable?"   
  
she nodded "ya"   
  
he sat up slipped on his shirt hitting his head on the roof of the Hummer again "damn it"   
  
Stephanie laughed and sat on the seat next to Shawn. Snuggling close to him   
  
"it's cold"   
  
he looked out the window "put some clothes on then"   
  
she scooted back "whoa! I think that's the first time I've ever heard you say that"   
  
he laughed "I know and will be the last"   
  
he opened the door "I'm going to stretch"   
  
he got out of the car Stephanie followed stretching. They looked to the house to see Randy and Trish walking out. Stephanie shut the door and   
  
Trish noticed them and started laughing. "Hey you guys did you?" pointing to the Hummer Stephanie nodded looking at Shawn "oh my god"   
  
Randy stretched "well baby I got to go, Shawn need a ride"   
  
"ya" he looked to Stephanie and kissed her and got in the car   
  
Randy kissed Trish and got in.   
  
Trish and Stephanie walked up to the house and waved good-bye and walked in the house. "WOW! That was good" Trish said   
  
"well remind me to wash the inside of my car"   
  
"and your bed"   
  
"why my bed" Trish laughed and ran upstairs from Stephanie.   
  
Steph following screaming "why my bed"   
  
Stephanie walked in her room "your disgusting Trish"   
  
Trish laughed "what?"   
  
"Take your clothes and get out" Stephanie laughed out looking at the bed.   
  
Trish picked them up and left to her room.   
  
Stephanie rummaged threw her clothes for something to wear.   
  
Trish walked in "I'm bumming it today"   
  
she wore pink sweat pants with a white tank top.   
  
"Good idea" she grabbed black sweat pants with a red tank-top they put on very little make-up "hey, what are going to do today before RAW tomorrow?"   
  
Stephanie shrugged her shoulder and looked the floor "all I know is I'm hungry"   
  
Trish thought, "lets go to Kahunaville" (Is you don't know it's adinner/game place)   
  
Stephanie giggled "how did you come up with that?"   
  
Trish tried to look innocent "well ...Last time I was there, there was a bunch of cute guys there"   
  
Stephanie smiled "sounds good to me"   
  
they picked up some lose change and walked down the stairs Stephanie grabbed a black hat and Trish grabbed some sun-glasses.   
  
They opened the door to see Shawn and Randy standing "what are you guys doing"   
  
they looked at each other "ummm" 


	11. Evolution

Shawn started "truthfully we were going to ... we wanted to see you"   
  
Trish and Stephanie looked at each other "ok well we were just going to go to Kahunaville to eat and play some games" Shawn laughed   
  
"You guys can come" Stephanie ask.   
  
They thought "ok"   
  
Trish looked at Randy and Shawn "you guys whant to change clothes?" t  
  
hey looked at themselves "ya"   
  
"Randy you show the way to Steph's room there are some of Dwayne and Robs cloths in there"   
  
they nodded and walked upstairs   
  
Trish looked to Steph "is this going to work, what about tomorrow? With Dwayne and Rob" Stephanie looked around "we just have to tell them"   
  
Trish nodded "it's going to be hard but look on the bright side lets have some fun now"   
  
Shawn and Randy walked down the stairs Randy was wearing his pants and a dress shirt of Dwayne's and Shawn his pants and a tee-shirt of Rob.   
  
Trish smiled "good enough"   
  
All four walked out to the cars.   
  
"well for some odd reason we should not take my Hummer" Stephanie sarcastically said   
  
"we can take my Farrii" Randy laughed out   
  
Stephanie crawled in the back of the car with Shawn.   
  
Trish looked back "no messen around you two"   
  
When they got there the waitress set them in an isolalated area.   
  
"So me and Stephanie decided to tell Dwayne and Rob tomorrow at RAW, we need your help"   
  
Randy and Shawn nodded "ok"   
  
"this is going to be really hard sooo . . ."   
  
Stephanie looked up "no way"   
  
Shawn turned to see Hunter, Dave, and Ric. "Your friends are here Randy"   
  
Randy looked "ok try not to get noticed"   
  
Stephanie pulled up her menu to cover her face they all laughed seeing how stupid they looked. Steph peeked over her menu Hunter looked around and caught a glance and right away knew it was Stephanie he tapped Dave's shoulder pointing to where they were.   
  
"Well, well, well Stephanie and Shawn Oh! And Randy too"   
  
Hunter said Dave smiled at Trish and Randy. Ric pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. Hunter pointed to the table next to all of them "we'll sit here with are FRIENDS"   
  
they all sat down "so Randy were ya been?"   
  
Hunter ask Randy looked in his eyes "with Trish, why?"   
  
"Oh just wondering"   
  
"you ready for your match tomorrow Randy?" Dave asks   
  
they started a conversation. Stephanie kicked Shawn "oww" he yelled   
  
Stephanie nodded to the restroom she stood up "well excuse me, guys"   
  
she walked over to the bar 


	12. Motorcycle

"can I have a Pina Colada please" she sat at the stool   
  
"lonely Steph"   
  
she looked over at Hunter "no"   
  
he sat next to her "so what's the deal with you and Shawn?"   
  
she gave him a sharp eye drinking her drink "nothing, why do you ask?"   
  
he ordered a drink "oh just wondering aren't you with Dwayne?"   
  
she set down her drink "Hunter I always could confine in you, right?"   
  
he touched her shoulder "Steph, we could of always confined in each other"   
  
she nodded "ok, I'm in love"   
  
he smiled "ohh I see"   
  
"with you"  
  
he looked at her wide eyed "what?"   
  
"Hunter you were my first real love and I don't whant us to be like this, I whant us to be friends and be there for each other and not trying to get at each other all the time"   
  
he took a drink "what do you need help with?"   
  
she lowered her jaw "awww nothing! Why do you think I need help?"   
  
"Come on Steph, I'm not stupid your with Shawn my old buddy you need help with the old piece of meat, right?"   
  
she could not deny it "Hunter you always knew me"   
  
she hugged him "thank you"   
  
"what about Trish and Rob how is she not going to kill his little heart" he sarcastically sied   
  
"I don't know"   
  
Shawn walked over to Steph and Hunter "let's play some games"   
  
Stephanie jumped down from the stool "come on Hunter lets go"   
  
he walked along side her and Shawn to the game section.   
  
Stephanie jumped on the motorcycle ride "let's race"   
  
Shawn, Hunter, Dave, Randy, Trish and Ric jumped on a motorcycle.   
  
They had so much fun on that game they played all night.   
  
"WOOO I think I'm done for the night tomorrow we all have a long day "Ric insisted   
  
all seven got off "ok"   
  
"bye Hunter, Dave, and Ric see ya tomorrow"   
  
Stephanie taped Shawn's shoulder "carry me I'm tired"   
  
he rolled his eyes "get on"   
  
" WOOOO a free ride"   
  
They all walked out to there cars. Randy drove home   
  
Stephanie fell asleep on Shawn shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head" s  
  
he moved a little   
  
"Randy and Trish are already in side Trish fell asleep too"   
  
she smiled "stay with me Shawn please spend the night its ok"   
  
he petted her head "alright"   
  
He carried her up to the house to her room. He gently set her on the bed and covered her up. "Shawn" she cried out   
  
"I'm right here I'm staying" he crawled under the covers cuddling her   
  
. . . Randy tried to carefully walk around all the cloths on the floor   
  
"Shite!" he almost fell   
  
he finally got to the bed and set her down he crawled under the covers he turned off the lights "Good-night baby" he kissed her forehead   
  
"night night" 


	13. Bull Shit

The next morning . . .   
  
Trish woke to the telephone ringing she noticed Randy was already in the shower  
  
"Hello"   
  
"ya she asleep we will be there Mr. McMahon"   
  
she hung up the phone "ahh better pack"   
  
Trish picked up the clothes on the floor shoving them into her suit-case   
  
"who was that Trish?" Stephanie ask poking her head threw the door   
  
"your dad reminding us that the plain is going to be leaving in a couple of hours"   
  
she nodded and walked back to her room "better go home and pack Shawn the plains are leaving in a couple of hours"   
  
he jumped up "what? I guess I better go"   
  
he walked over to Stephanie "bye Princess see you at Raw"   
  
he walked out "come Randy we have to go"   
  
Randy walked out of the room waved at Stephanie and followed Shawn down the stairs. Stephanie turned around to pack. The plain ride was fun but very ocward Victoria and her sexual jokes and Molly almost threw up. Lita was drunk and Stacy was being a bitch as always. When they arrived at San Antonio, TX, the girls went to the girls locker room prepared for their match's interviews and what not. But Trish and Stephanie sat in the corner preparing to break up with there boyfriends and to tell them they are leaving them for two men they hate. Stephanie and Trish sneaked off to Shawn locker room   
  
"ready?"   
  
he nodded "yep lets go get Randy"   
  
they walked to the Evolution locker room "hey Randy are you ready?" Trish ask   
  
"hey Hunter" Stephanie smiled at Hunter   
  
"hey"   
  
They walked to Dwayne's locker room were no dought Rob was. Trish walked in first "hey Dwayne"   
  
Randy walked in next close to Trish "hey Rob"   
  
Stephanie and Shawn walked in not saying a word. They all sat down in front of Rob and Dwayne. "Ok me first"   
  
Dwayne looked confused "what is this?"   
  
"Dwayne this is not easy, me and Shawn have become very close over these few months and" Dwayne nodded   
  
"god Dwayne this is so hard, I have been in love with the wrong man"   
  
"let me guess the Heart Break Kid siten next to you?"  
  
she looked at Shawn "Now Dwayne, don't get all pissed off"   
  
"don't get pissed of Shawn? You stole her you fucking coward you didn't have the balls to come to me" Dwayne got in Shawn's face.   
  
"Dwayne stop it, it was me I cheated I told him not to go to you that I would"   
  
Dwayne sat back down "this is what I get Damn it Steph! I trusted you with him"   
  
he got up started pacing Stephanie leaned back in the chair   
  
"Trish I'm not stupid you did what she did right?"   
  
Trish nodded "ya"   
  
"well I can keep my cool unlike some people! And I understand, good luck Randy"   
  
"What! Good luck Randy! You're going to let Trish do that to you?"  
  
Rob nodded "ya! I loved her but as long as she found what makes her happy I'm happy to" Dwayne shook his head "no way man enough with your hippy antics that is bull shit what they did is bull shit"   
  
"whoa calm down kid" a vioce from outside came it was Hunter 


	14. Friends

"I'm am not about to let you treat my Friends Randy and Trish that way let alone Shawn and Stephanie "   
  
Stephanie's face lit up with joy Hunter walked over to Stephanie "come on guys"   
  
he extended his hand to Stephanie she took it and grabbed Shawn's. Randy and Trish followed "thank you Rob"   
  
They walked out shutting the locker room door.   
  
"Oh! Thank you Hunter" Stephanie cried out hugging Hunter.   
  
"No problem what are friends for" he extended his hand to Shawn "friend?"   
  
Shawn smiled and hugged him "friend"   
  
Randy and Trish kissed.   
  
"Lets get ready boys for a hell of a good time" Shawn yelled out everyone laughed   
  
"he took it a little hard . . ."   
  
They walked away down the hall new friends, new love Just because of a little Hate and Blind love. 


End file.
